


Apex

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left Batman to run, get help, get something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 071307 Prompt #3 _Kiss The Judas. Think of betrayal of the worst kind and see how your characters deal with it. Will they suffer? Will they forgive? It's all your choice._

"Are you sure?" Nightwing whispered, catch in his throat.

Batman nodded. They both knew this was the only way.

Nightwing bit back a denial and tried to blink back tears.

Batman let him press a last kiss to dry lips, let him press their foreheads together and breathe as one, one last time.

He left Batman behind, cowl ripped away, Bruce's face exposed and vulnerable. He left Batman there, legs crushed under concrete and rebar, cape in tatters. He left Batman to run, get help, get something.

The building could go up at any second. The police were swarming and there'd be no way to hide Bruce back into the Bat. The Joker and Two-Face hadn't been beaten and still circled, could just as easily finish Bruce off as leave him to be discovered.

Nightwing scrubbed his cheeks and clenched his fists.

Not--wouldn't happen would not wasn't going to--not none of that going to happen. Nightwing wouldn't allow it, could prevent this somehow--and dammit if Bruce went down, he was determined to fall, too.


End file.
